la desicion de sakuno
by valeriamolina
Summary: sakuno queria olvidarse de ryoma,por eso tuvo que tomar una importante decision que cambiaria su vida...
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia cualquiera en el seigaku ,estaban a mitad de año, en junio para ser exactos.

En la entrada del instituto estaban los titulares del seigaku,hablando sobre los partidos que se aproximaban. Era la hora de entrar a clases,por eso los chicos empezaron a despedirse y se iban dirigiendo a sus supuestos salones.

Cuando termino su clase, dos amigas se dispusieron a comer su terminaron,fueron al aula porque las clases estaban por comenzar nuevamente.

Mientras estaban caminando por el pasillo la chica de coletas empezo a hablarle a su compañera de trenzas,pero esta no la escuchaba para nada.

-¿que?-dijo sakuno-¿que me decias tomoka?-

-te pregunte si estabas estas muy rara ¿te pasa algo?

-no solo pensaba en algo...-dijo -

-_¿en que estaras pensando sakuno?-_pensaba su amiga.

-tengo algo que decirte-dijo la chica de trenzas.

Mientras entraban al aula se dieron cuenta de que el profesor estaba por entrar,asi que se apuraron a sentarse en sus bancos.

Sakuno escribio algo en un papel y se lo paso a su amiga.

De repente, la clase se vio interrumpida por el grito de la chica de coletas.

-¡que te vas a America!-dijo tomoka-¡por que no me lo dijiste antes sakuno!-

La chica estaba roja porque el profesor les habia llamado la atencion

-tiene algo que decir señorita okasada-dijo el profesor.

-no profesor-respondio tomoka,tratando de pensar porque su amiga no se lo habia dicho antes-.

A la salida del Seigaku ya todos sabian que la nieta de la entrenadora sumire se iba a America,aunque nadie sabia porque lo hacia.

Cuando la chica de trenzas fue a despedirse de sus amigos del club de tenis,todos hacian las mismas preguntas que todos sus compañeros.

-¿porque te vas,saku-chan?-dijo kikumaru mientras la abrazaba fuerte y lloraba.

-¿Cuando volveras?-decia momoshiro-mas vale que esto no sea culpa de echizen,porque sino..-

-lo he decidido yo misma-dijo sakuno interrumpiendolo-no es culpa de nadie,solo queria mejorar,como ,no creo que me quede mucho,quizas el año que viene este aqui de nuevo-.

-te extrañaremos mucho-habia dicho fuji con una de sus habituales sonrisas-.

Cuando se despidio de todos,fue caminando hacia su el camino se encontro con un chico que la miraba fijamente,tenia una mirada gatuna(por decirlo asi),que hacia que ella empezara a tartamudear.

-ry..ryoma-kun-dijo la chico se acerco hacia donde estaba ella

-oí que te ibas a America ¿es cierto?-pregunto ryoma-

-s..si,¿por?-ella se quedo se dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar.

mada dane.-dijo el chico mientras se alejaba de sakuno.

_-ryoma,sabias que esto podia pasar,porque despuesde lo que paso..._penso sakuno.


	2. Chapter 2

_-ryoma,sabias que esto podia pasar,porque despuesde lo que paso..._penso sakuno.

_FLASH BACK_

_HACE COMO UNA SEMANA_

Iba como siempre a uno de sus entrenamientos,un poco cansada pero ella solo queria ver a su principe.

Ella lo habia decidido:hoy le declararia su amor a el entrenamiento termino,sakuno se dirigio a el chico un poca nerviosa

-¿ryoma-kun,po..podemos hablar?dijo sakuno sin despegar la mirada del suelo-

-hm-dijo ryoma mientras tomaba una ponta-¿que quieres?-

-yo...yo queria decirte que..que..-

-¿que..?-dijo medio enfadado por lo que tardaba en hablar la chica de trenzas-

-..que me gustas mucho,ryoma-kun-dijo sonrojandose-

-pues...yo no siento lo mismo por ti-dijo friamente ryoma,mientras tiraba la lata del refresco en la basura-

-y..ya veo-dijo la chica a punto de llorar,pero sabia que quedaria mas estupida(please saku) de lo que habia sido-perdon por molestarte,ryoma-kun-al decir esto salio corriendo.

Cuando llego a su hogar,fue directamente hacia su habitacion,y lloro ,como habia echo siempre porque ryoma no se fijaba en de varias horas de llanto se acurruco en su cama y se durmio.

a la madrugada,sakuno fijo su mirada en su reloj.

-son las cuatro-dijo viendo el reloj-¿_como podria pensar que ryoma me hubiera dicho que si?-penso-que estupida fui ,como quisiera olvidarme de el._

_Luego de dos dias,sakuno se habia decido a olvidar a ryoma y por lo tanto quizo irse a america._

_FIN_DEL_FLASH_BLACK_

En el aeropuerto,todos sus amigos la habian ido a despedir,exepto el chico de mirada ambarina.

-pasajeros del vuelo de destino a USA.

-adios abuela-dijo sakuno-

-acuerdate de la direccion que te di-dijo sumire-por nada del mundo te pierdas niña!-dijo sumire-

-adios,los voy a extrañar-les dijo sakuno-

-adios,saku-chan!-gritaron todos sus amigos al unisono-

Cuando sakuno se acomoda en su asiento,se coloca los auriculares y se pone a pensar.

-_¿porque tendre que ir a vivir con el hijo de un amigo de su abuela?¡quien seria?-pensaba sakuno-_

_Nose...pero lo bueno esta en que hasta el año proximo no tendre clases,porque no pienso en inscribirme en una escuela en la que voy a estar cuatro meses...podre practicar tenis mas tiempo,quizas mejore-_decia sakuno-

Al llegar a USA, Cuando sakuno esta en el aeropuerto,ve que un joven se le acerca.

-tu eres sakuno ryusaki?-pregunto-

-si-dijo-¿y tu eres...?-

-echizen,echizen ryoga-dijo-mi padre dijo que una vieja amiga le habia dicho que su nieta vendria a USA ,y el le ofrecio a que vinieses a vivir conmigo,porque no conocias a nadie...-

-t..tu eres el hermano de ryoma?-pregunto sakuno-

-si,paso algo con el?-dijo un poco preocupado por como lo dijo la chica-

-no,solo que no sabia que tuviese un hermano...-dijo esta-_comun de ryoma-penso _

Los dos comenzaron a camirar por la calle hasta llegar a un departamento que era demasiado alto para sakuno.

-¿es aqui?-pregunto sakuno-

-si, esta en el tercer piso-

cuando sakuno entro,quedo paralizada al ver por dentro el departamento donde viviria en los proximos meses.

-¿que es esto?-dijo al ver el desorden que habia dentro-

-no es para tanto,solo esta un poco desordenado-dijo ryoga rascandose la cabeza-

-¿que no es para tanto?-mientras veia una montaña de platos sucios en la cocina,la cama de este estaba toda desarmada y las sabanas eran un asco,sin mencionar el piso

-no te procupes,yo limpiare esto.

-enserio-dijo asombrado-mira que llame a mucamas que apenas entraron salieron corriendo,porque no limpiarian esto ni aunque les pagara un millon de dolares-dijo riendose porque se acordaba la cara de aquellas viejas-

-por supuesto,lo hago siempre,ademas ,como me quedare aqui tengo que hacer algo,¿no?-

-ah ..y esta es una habitacion que nunca uso,sera tu habitacion-dijo.

Sakuno dejo sus cosas en aquel cuarto,el unico que se habia salvado de su propietario. luego se cambio de ropa,se habia puesto unos jeans negros y una blusa color lila,junto con unas zapatillas su raqueta y se dispuso a dar un del lugar y fue al parque que que daba frente al departamento para no perderse.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakuno dejo sus cosas en aquel cuarto,el unico que se habia salvado de su propietario. luego se cambio de ropa,se habia puesto unos jeans negros y una blusa color lila,junto con unas zapatillas su raqueta y se dispuso a dar un del lugar y fue al parque que que daba frente al departamento para no perderse.

cuando caminaba por aquel lugar que era desconocido para ella ,se mareo un poco por el calor y decidio que era mejor sentarse a descansar un sento debajo de un arbol y se disponia a escuchar musica con su ipod.

Al alzar la mirada,vio que una joven estaba frete a alta,robusta y su pelo era corto color ojos eran color verde claro.

-eres nueva,cierto?-dijo la desconocida.

-pues...-dijo sakuno pensativa-

-¿sabes que a las extranjeras como tu les damos una bienvenida?

-a... si?-dijo sakuno,mientras veia que otra chica se acercaba a la otra-

-¿es extranjera cierto?pregunto la que se acababa de incorporar-lo de siempre no?-

-si-dijo con una sonsisa malefica la chica que habia llegado primera-

Las dos sacaron unos cuchillos, y sakuno no sabia que hacer.

_FLASH_BACK_

Mientras sakuno hacia sus maletas,su abuela le hablaba de la ciudad a la que iria,pero sakuno no presteba abuela al darse cuenta,hizo que esta la escuchara y le dijo:

-sakuno,no te descuides,porque habra mucha gente que querra aprobecharse de ti y hacerte daño,-dijo con voz firme-si es asi defiendete y pelea hasta el final,me escuchaste.

-hai-dijo la chica de trenzas,viendo como su abuela se retiraba de la habitacion.

_FIN_DEL_FLASH_BACK_

Sakuno al recordar las palabras de sumire,se agacho rapidamente,agarro su raqueta y empezo a pelear con sus atacantes.

Una casi logra darle una puñalada en el brazo,pero sakuno fue mas rapida,le empujo hacia atras metiendole una clase de traba,lo que hizo que la chica cayera y se diese la cabeza contra el arbol y se otra,al ver lo que habia hecho,quiso abalansarse a la chica de trenzas,pero esta se corrio y la atacante siguio de largo,entonces fue cuando le dio una patada por la espalda y la hizo dar contra el mismo arbol donde estaba su amiga desmayada.

Las dos quedaron tendidas en el suelo y ryusaki siguio su camino un poco asustada y mas mareada de lo que estaba.

-_¿como he hecho eso?_-se preguntaba sakuno,porque nunca habia hecho algo semejante-

Dio unos pasos ,habia avanzado un poco pero alguien le habia hacia atras y vio a un era rubio,un poco mas alto que ella y tenia unos grandes ojos azules.

-hola ¿estas bien?-dijo el chico al ver a las chicas que habian intentado lastimarla-

-t..tu eres-dijo señalandolo con el dedo(mas o menos como le habia hecho a ryoma en la estacion)-tu eres el...-

el chico se quedo mirando a sakuno,no sabia que le pasaba a la chica de las trenzas.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡tu eres el chico que se enfrento a ryoma-kun!-dijo sakuno sorprendida por encontrarse al chico que habia desafiado a su principe-

-¿conoces a ryoma echizen?-pregunto a la chica-

-yo era su compañera-dijo recordando a ryoma-disculpa,pero no recuerdo tu nombre...-sakuno estaba avergonzada de no acordarse del nombre del chico-

-a si mi nombre es kevin,kevin smith-dijo-¿te han hecho algo?-dijo el chico,volviendo al tema-

-quie..¡a las de recien!no,no me hicieron nada-dijo sakuno,que habia olvidado su pelea.

-¿juegas al tenis?-pregunto el chico que vio la raqueta con la que sakuno se habia defendido-

-si...pero no juego muy bien-dijo sakuno un poco apenada-

-ya veo..-

-bueno,adios-dijo sakuno,dispuesta a irse,tomo su raqueta y se alejo-

-adios...-dijo el ya no estaba interesado en superar a ryoma,pero cuando la chica lo menciono el se quedo pensativo.

Cuando sakuno llego al departamento quiso darse un bañ jugueteaba en el agua tibia de la bañera pensaba sobre lo que habia pasado esa tarde.

-_nunca habia peleado con alguien,no asi-penso sakuno-¿como habre hecho?-_sakuno salio del agua y se vistio para irse a dormir,aunque era temprano,estaba cansada de lo que habia pasado hoy.

Se acomodo en su nueva cama,mientras observaba los detalles de la paredes eran de un color beige con flores cama tenia sabanas con dibujos de mariposas azules y su almohada tenia una funda en la que habia un tigre mirado fijamente hacia adelante.

Luego se durmio pensando que podria ser de ryoma.

Al dia siguiente se levanto temprano porque queria ir a anotarse en algun club de el desayuno y cuando termino se dispuso a marcharse.

Iba caminando por la calle un poco distraida,y como caminaba con la mirada fija en el suelo,choco contra un chico que venia tambien distraido.

-Sakuno-chan!-dijo el chico que la miraba sorprendido-

-¡kintaro-kun!-grito por lo emocionada que estaba al ver a su viejo amigo-

-¿como estas?-pregunto el pelirrojo-

-estoy bien-dijo sakuno contenta-

-¿que haces aqui?-

-estaba llendo a...-

-no,no ¿que haces aqui en america?-

-ah,eso-dijo sakuno alegre-

Sakuno le conto todo lo que habia pasado a su era uno de sus mejores amigos,ella siempre le contaba todos sus secretos y el a conocian como la palma de su mano.

-a..conque eso paso..-dijo triste kintaro-¡no te preocupes,saku-chan!hare que te olvides de koshimae-dijo mientrs la abrazaba-

-gracias kintaro-kun ¿podrias decirme donde hay algun club de tenis donde pueda ir a anotarme?-

-¡por supuesto!-dijo alegre-a unas cuadras esta el club en el que juego actualmente-

-¿podrias acompañarme kintaro-kun?-pregunto la chica-

-¡claro!-le dijo,la tomo de la muñeca y salieron corriendo-

**no pense que lo iba a poder seguir tan rapido!pero igual me salio corto. nos vemos!bye**


	5. Chapter 5

-¡claro!-le dijo,la tomo de la muñeca y salieron corriendo-

Luego de correr algunas cuadras,cuando llegaron sakuno tuvo que sentarse a tomar aire,porque ya se habia quedado sin aliento.

-es aqui-dijo alegre kintaro-¡que suerte,entrenaras conmigo!-dio varias vueltas en el aire-vamos a inscribirte!-al decir esto volvio a tomar a sakuno y la hizo correr nuevamente-

-¡que es esto!-dijo un joven alto.-¡que haces kintaro-kun!-

-teshima-sensei-dijo aterrorizado kintaro-e..es que me encontre con una amiga-

Teshima miro a sakuno y se dirigio a ella.

-sakuno,el es el capitan teshima karsuki(que nombre mas feo me invente)-dijo kintaro-

-sak..sakuno ryusaki,mucho gusto-dijo sakuno haciendo una reverencia hacia el chico.

-el placer es mio señorita-tomando la mano de sakuno y dandole un beso-

-quisiera anotarme en su club-dijo sakuno sonrojada-

-entonces sigueme-dijo teshima-y tu kintaro has el calentamiento,que cuando vuelva los hare jugar partidos-

Sakuno se inscribio en el club de tenis,tendria que ir todos los dias de la semana,menos el domingo,y sus clases serian de las 9:00 a las 2:00 de la tarde,exepto los sabados que seria de 3:00 a 5:00.

-te espero mañana,a las 9:00 ,no lo olvides-dijo el joven-

-adios kintaro-kun-dijo sakuno agitando la mano a su amigo que estaba a punto de entrar a las canchas-

-adios-dijo kintaro gritando-

La chica volvio al departamento,comio algo y empezo a limpiar las habitaciones,primero lavo los platos,despues hizo las camas y luego continuo con la ropa.

-listo-dijo agotada sakuno dejandose caer en un sillon de la sala-pense que no podria-

-ahora preparare la cena-sakuno se levanto y busco en el refrigerador comida,pero no habia nada-

-genial,ahora tengo que ir a comprar comida-

Cuando estaba a punto de salir entro ryoma con una pizza.

-¿a donde vas?-le pregunto ryoga-

-es que...estaba por ir a comprar algo para cenar-al ver al chico con la pizza se alegro porque ya habia oscurecido un poco y al no conocer bien las calles le daba un poco de miedo-

-¡bien,a comer se ha dicho!-dejando la pizza en una mesa y abriendo la caja-

Mientras comian ella le habia dicho a ryoga lo del club de tennis y que por eso algunas tardes no se paro cuando termino de cenar y se fue a dormir.

Al dia siguiente se preparo,tomo el desayuno,agarro sus cosas y fue al amigo kintaro habia ido a buscarla a su casa para acompañarla porque ademas de que aun estaba un poco perdida,era un dia importante para su amiga.

-gracias,kintaro-kun-agradecio la chica de las trenzas-

-de nada sakuno-chan-dijo mirando el cabello de sakuno-te quedaria mejor una coleta alta-opino su amigo-te haria ver mas linda-

-e..en serio?-dijo sakuno-

-¡por supuesto!-dijo dando un salto-ademas haria que te veas mas bonita saku-chan-

-¡entonces ya vuelvo!-sakuno entro al departamento apurada y se hizo la al lugar donde se encontraba su amigo-

-¡ves sakuno-chan,ahora estas mas linda!-dijo kintaro tomandola de la mano y empezando a correr con sakuno a rastras-

Sakuno estaba tan nerviosa,porque ademas de ser mala jugando,ella aun no hablaba bien el ingles y temia equivocarse al decir algo-

-hola kintaro-kun-dijo una chica era delgada,tenia ojos de color gris y su pelo era un brillante negro-¿como estas?-

-hola alice-chan-dijo mientras la apretujaba y la se calmo se dispuso a presentarnos-alice-chan ella es mi amiga sakuno;y ella sakuno es alice,mi novia.-

-encantada de conocerte,sakuno-dijo la chica con una sonrisa en la cara-

-no,el gusto ha sido mio-dijo sakuno un poco timida-

-sakuno-chan,ella es la capitana del equipo al que entraras-


	6. Chapter 6

-sakuno-chan,ella es la capitana del equipo al que entraras-

...

Luego caminaron hacia las canchas y la capitana la presento con el resto del la saludo una chica muy delgada,usaba lentes negros y su cabello era castaño claro.

-hola,mi nombre es shimako-dijo-bienvenida-

-muchas gracias-

-apartate-dijo una chica robusta empujando a la otra chica-me llamo mary-

-hola,encantada de conocerte-

-como digas-

Y asi paso toda la mañana,entre las presentaciones con todos los miembros del club y el recorrido que estos le brindaron por las instalaciones para que lo conociera,se paso el horario de entrenamiento.

Mañana se decidiria si ella podria entrar al equipo.

INTEGRANTES DEL EQUIPO ROYHAKU GAKUEN (el nombre lo invente yo,es horrible pero es lo primero que se me ORDEN DE NIVEL DE JUEGO.

Alice shocomber:capitana del equipo y novia de kintaro.14 añ ,ojos grises,pelo negro.

Akane Xyokal:sub-capitana del equipo y hermana de mary.15 añ ,ojos marrones y pelo rubio.

Cho white:titular del destaca por hacer un golpe que se realiza saltando extremadamente alto(combinacion del rondo hacia la destruccion y el dunk smash).13 añ ,ojos ambar y pelo azul.

Naoko tushiba:titular del reconocida por hacer enojar a sus contrincantes hasta el punto de hacerlos respeta las reglas,por eso todos le dicen que tendria que hacer caso a su nombre(naoko:niña obediente).14 añ color negro con destellos marrones,ojos color zafiro.

Mary xyokal:titular del equipo y hermana de y su hermana tienen mal caracter,pero ella siempre logra calmar a su hermana cuando esta se enoja.14 añ rubio,ojos marrones,tambien robusta.

Haru yoriko:titular del dobles con de la saga los juegos del hambre,algunos de sus tiros se basan en los libros.

Tetsuya takeshi:titular del no reconocida de ayuda a la entrenadora a preparar los unos chupetines con forma de raqueta hechos con formulas extrañas que ella realiza,realmente parece inui con sus violetas,peliroja.

Shinju Emi:titular del la mas pequeña,tiene 12 igual que como tomoka,salta como eiji , es arrogante como ryoma y protectora como petisa,pelo violeta brillante,y ojos verdes oscuros.

Llego al departamento,se encontro con ryoga,iba a salir,luego fue a su habitacion acomodo todo,porque ultimamente era un la musica a todo volumen y se recosto en su rato puso un disco de una de sus cantantes favoritas:avril empezo a sonar una cancion.

watch?v=9V5uYBdNAQo&feature=player_detailpage

Sakuno al escuchar la cancion reflexiono,ryoma nunca la habia hecho sentir especial,el no la merecia,no merecia que pensara en se levantaba para preparar la cena,sono el timbre.

fue a atender y al abrir la puerta quedo el chico al que habia visto en el parque,era kevin.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado...BYE


	7. Chapter 7

fue a atender y al abrir la puerta quedo el chico al que habia visto en el parque,era kevin.

-hola-dijo mirando al levanto la vista-¿tu eres la chica del otro dia,cierto?-

-s..si.¿porque estas aqui?-pregunto sakuno-

-es que te habias olvidado tu ipod,entonces quise devolvertelo-metio una mano en un bolsillo y lo saco-toma,aqui tienes-

-gracias-respondio mientras agarraba su ipod-

-¿que musica estas escuchando?-pregunto el chico-es que me parece conocida...-

-la cantante se llama Avril lavigne,me encanta su musica,es la mejor,mi idola...perdon es que me emocione-dijo arrepentida sakuno por hablar demasiado-

-no importa ,a mi tambien me gusta -respondio el rubio-¿tienes el disco 'the best damn thing'?-

-si,tengo TODOS sus discos-respondio la ojicarmin-

-me lo prestarias?-le pregunto el chico-es que no lo consigo y quisiera hacerle una copia-

-claro,pasa-le indico que pase-hay lo busco-El chico paso y miraba todo el avergonzado,ya que no le gustaba pedir cosas a la gente,pero como ese disco lo queria mucho,tuvo que dejar su orgullo.

La ojicarmin aparecio con una caja violeta llena de ayopo sobre la mesa del living y empezo a rubio la miraba,pensando que suerte tenia al encontrar al fin uno de esos discos.

-aqui esta-dijo sakuno-¿podrias traermelo el lunes?-si,¿podria preguntarte algo?-

-si-

-¿podrias decirme tu nombre?,es que aun no me lo has dicho-

-lo siento,es que soy muy distrida,soy sakuno ryusaki-

-bueno adios-

La ojicarmin acompaño al chico a la puerta,se despidieron y todos felices ¿ok?.

Perdon,ya vuelvo con la historia,es que me tente.

-claro,adios-sakuno abrio la puerta y cuando el chico estaba saliendo,paro y se dio la vuelta.

-gracias por prestarmelo,te lo recompensare-dijo el chico-

-no hace falta-dijo la ojicarmin un poco sonrojada-realmente no me molesta-sakuno cerro los ojos y sonrio-

-ok,nos vemos-el chico se fue y sakuno cerro la puerta-

Al dia siguiente,en ROYHAKU GAKUEN ,habia un grupo de chicas emocionadas porque tendrian que calificar a la chica nueva.

Ya se que fue exageradamente corto,pero,al escribir los anteriores,deje MUCHA tarea ahora tengo que presentar todo,y no tengo tiempo para nada.

nos vemos.


	8. Chapter 8

Al dia siguiente,en ROYHAKU GAKUEN ,habia un grupo de chicas emocionadas porque tendrian que calificar a la chica nueva.

-hola sakuno-chan-dijo shinju-¿Estas lista para entrenar?-

-claro,pero ,¿Cuando me calificaran?-

-No es hoy,sakuno,sera otro dia-

-ahh..-dijo una desilucionada sakuno-bueno,estoy lista-

Entonces llego la capitana y empezaron con el terminarlo,se jugaron partidos.

De los 6 que jugo,sakuno gano 1.

Y al terminar el entrenamiento,se llamo a todas las integrantes del equipo,menos a que esta las miraba extrañada,ya que ella era a la unica la cual no quisieron que fuera.

Luego de unos 20 minutos,las chicas se separaron.

-sakuno,podrias venir por favor-llamo alice-

-si,que necesita-

-ya te hemos evaluado-respondio la chica-

-¡¿como?-exclamo sakuno-¿cuando?-

-durante el entrenamiento,sakuno.-dijo la capitana-

-todas estamos de acuerdo en que todavia estas en un nivel muy bajo en tenis,pero porque no te han enseñado muy bien,pero nosotras te vamos a entrenar y apoyar para que juegues como una profesional-dijo shinju-estaras con nuestros principiantes,ademas te asignaremos a algun miembro del club para que sea tu entrenador-

-gracias-fue lo unico que llego a decir la chica de las trenzas,ya que quedo asombrada de todo lo que habian acabado de decir-

-bueno,chicas,el entrenamiento de hoy termino,hasta mañana-

-adios-se despidio sakuno agitando la mano en direccion a sus compañeras-nos vemos mañana-

Ella iba caminando hacia el departamento,cansada de todo lo que habia pasado en el decidido que se esforzaria por mejorar y jugar bien al tenis,porque ya no lo jugaba por ryoma,sino porque ella lo amaba(al tenis,claro esta).

Mientras estos pensamientos acechaban la mente de la protagonista,que se habia sentado en una banca del parque ubicado frente a su destino,escucho sollozar a alguien.(me pico el bicho de hablar raro,che).

Bueno,ultimamente estoy escribiendo muy poco,es que ahora afloje con la escuela(¡tengo vacaciones,yupi!),pero pronto se los voy a compensar.

Pero quisiera proponerles no se me ocurre algun personaje para el o la que sollozaba,quiero que propongan algun personaje,CUALQUIERA QUE SEA,

para ocupar ese ,de los que comenten y digan algun personaje,los voy a sortear para ver quien es el ganador.(este personaje puede llegar a ser principal).Eso si,va a ver un segundo puesto,a si que no se desanimen.

Espero que comenten,porfa no me dejen el proximo capitulo les dejo los resultados.

BYE,MIS LECTORES Y LECTORAS.


End file.
